Chaque seconde
by Shyroo
Summary: "Tu sais Antoine, tu ne vivras pas éternellement. Chaque seconde compte. Alors profite. Et fait attention aux petits riens. Et n'oublie jamais ! Chaque seconde compte..." Le regard chocolat du petit garçon plongea dans celui, azur de son interlocuteur. Comment pouvait-on avoir d'aussi beau yeux ? Matoine OS


**OS avec en guest star Antoâne Daniel le Grand. (Et Mathieu Sômmet le Petit aussi)**

 _ **"Tu sais dans la vie, il y a des petits riens qui font du bien. Parfois tu ne les remarque pas, mais il y a pleins de détails qui peuvent t'aider autour de toi. T'aider à quoi je ne sais pas. A avancer ? Ou a trouver quel petit rien pourrait améliorer le quotidien d'un inconnu. Ou le tien. Il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Dans la vie, chaque seconde compte. Tu ne vivra pas éternellement, Antoine. Juste l'affaire de quelques années. Après... Il sera trop tard. Alors fait attention aux petits riens. Et aux détails du quotidien. Et n'oublie pas. Chaque seconde compte."**_

Il avançait. Dans la direction opposée à la foule. Bravait les sacs, les empressements, les cris. La foule tout simplement. Ses yeux scrutaient autour de lui. Une habitude qu'il ne perdait pas. Mais pourtant il n'aidait plus. Il savait maintenant que cela ne servait à rien. Les gens étaient trop cons. Trop égoïstes. Trop chiants. **_"Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux petit ?! J'ai pas d'argent file !" "Tu regarde quoi ? J'peux ramasser mes affaires toute seule j'suis pas vieille !"_**

Antoine avait 14 ans. C'était simple. C'était petit. Pourtant, il était plus grand que la moyenne. On le surnommait la Brute au collège. Alors qu'il n'embêtait personne. Il restait dans son coin. Avec ses amis. Ses vrais amis. Le garçon aux yeux chocolats ne s'approchait ni des filles, ni des garçons. Il les trouvait tous cons. Brailleurs. Frimeurs. Inintéressants.

Heureusement, il y avait Lucas et Arnaud. Ces deux gars, c'étaient ses amis depuis le début du collège. Il les aimait bien. Ils aimaient tout trois Internet, ou du moins sa rêverie, la musique, et n'était pas très friands niveau sport mais se débrouillaient bien. Ils rêvaient de pays inconnus et de jeunes demoiselles avec des ombrelles d'origamis.

Antoine donc, avançait, bravant la foule. La chaleur, énervait les gens. Les rendait impatients. Ils râlaient, soufflaient, suaient. Mais le garçon lui, marchait tranquillement, sans une goutte de sueur au visage. Il était serein. Aujourd'hui il le fallait. C'était important.

Un autre garçon, un peu plus loin, regardait les gens passer. Il aimait les fixer de ses yeux azurs, et les juger narquoisement en son fort intérieur. C'était un jeu auquel il se prêtait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Tout ces amis étant partis en vacances, il s'emmerdait. C'était le mot.  
Son regard passait d'inconnus en inconnus. De cet homme un peu trop enveloppé qui suait énormément, de cette femme avec son allure provocatrice qui déclenchait des œillades indiscrètes sur son passage, jusqu'à ce garçon.

De son âge peut être. Brun. Cheveux en bataille. Mains dans les poches. Aucune trace de transpiration ou d'énervement. Il marchait à l'inverse de la marée humaine. Ce qui intrigua Mathieu. Le garçon aux yeux bleus se leva et suivit l'autre.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il compris que celui aux cheveux bruns, n'allait nul part. Il semblait marcher au hasard.

 _ **"Tu perd ton temps Mathieu à filer toute la journée juger des gens du regard ! En plus un jour, quelqu'un te fera du mal ! Tu devrais profiter des vacances plutôt ! Faire des choses biens ! Même si tes amis sont partis tu pourrais voir d'autres personnes ! Il fait si beau !.. Et puis tu n'as pas un temps infini pour vivre tu sais ? Alors vis. Et je t'en prie arrête de faire le juge."**_

 _ **Je ne perd pas mon temps**_. Avait-il répliqué. Mais pourtant il était au fond de lui d'accord avec sa mère. C'est juste qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et puis cela passait le temps. Après tout c'était toujours mieux que de ranger, plier et étendre le linge.

Mathieu observa d'un ultime regard le garçon mystérieux et s'en détourna. Il rentrerait chez lui, et mangerais une crêpe. Oui. C'est ce qu'il ferait. Cette après-midi lui avait donnée faim.

Antoine s'arrêta. Il n'entendait plus le bruit des pas de son pisteur derrière lui. Il fit rapidement volte-face. Et reconnut sans peine, le garçon qui était là tout les jours à l'arrêt de métro. A regarder. Autour de lui.  
Le brun souriait. Faisait-il lui aussi partit de la secte ? Regardait-il les petits riens ? Attendait-il de pouvoir aider quelqu'un ?  
Mais si oui pourquoi l'avoir suivit tout ce temps ?

Il hésita et rattrapa sans peine l'autre.

 **"Salut...** bredouilla-t'il  
 **-Oh ! Bonjour...**

Antoine fut surpris par la peau laiteuse et les yeux bleus azurs de son interlocuteur.

 **-Je... Je me demandais pourquoi tu me suivais..?**  
 **-Je suis désolé... C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais rien à faire... Alors... Voilà.**

Le garçon aux yeux chocolats ria avec douceur.

 **-T'as quel âge ?**  
 **-15 ans.**

Antoine manqua de s'en étrangler. Il cligna des yeux et jugea à son tour la personne en face de lui.

 **-15 ans ?! Sérieux ! Mais t'es...!**  
 **-Tout petit ? Non mais je suis loin là en fait. Tout n'est qu'une question de perspective... Non sinon t'as quel âge toi ? 8 ans maximum non ?**  
 **-Humph. J'aime ton humour. Non j'en ai 14.**  
 **-Et t'allais où comme ça ?**  
 **-Je sais pas. Je partais profiter de mes secondes.**  
 **-De tes secondes ?**  
 **-Dans la vie, chaque seconde compte."**

Mathieu dévisagea l'autre avec respect. Jamais il n'avait entendu un gamin parler avec autant de grâce et d'intelligence. Il se sentait presque nul à côté de ce gars. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les mains du génie. Elles étaient grandes et fines. Il portait un bracelet en argent. Un peu trop grand d'ailleurs.

 **"En parlant de temps** , marmonna-t'il en toussotant, **je m'en allais manger une crêpe... Donc... A un des ces jours ?**

Il se sentait mal en présence de ce type. Quelque chose de bizarre l'avait oppressé. La chaleur peut être ? En tout cas il était pressé de partir. Et si en fait ce gars voulait le violer et lui avait mentit ?! La peur l'étranglait.

 **-Et ben salut. Bonne dégustation. Et j'espère que le hasard fera que nous nous recroiserons.**  
 **-Ouais... Merci. Tchao."**

Mathieu s'en alla à grands pas. Ne regardant en arrière qu'une fois chez lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Antoine fixait hébété l'endroit où ce tenais le mec aux yeux bleus quelques minutes plus tôt. Putain ! Pourquoi s'était-il mit à parler ainsi ? Et en plus l'autre était partis, précipitamment ! Merde. Il se sentait con. Con et stupide. Jamais il n'avait parlé comme ça sérieusement.

Mais ce pisteur aux yeux bleus l'avait chamboulé.

Jamais il n'oublierait ces yeux bleus.

Mathieu regardait avec lassitude la femme qui se déhanchait devant lui. Il y en avait des tas. Elles venaient le voir et le draguaient. Il se questionnait beaucoup à ce sujet. Elles devaient toutes connaître "Salut les Geeks" vu qu'il ne se trouvait pas si beau. Et sa petite taille n'arrangeait rien.

Il aurait dû se réjouir mais cette situation le saoulait. A quoi bon aimer une fille qui ne sait pas qui vous êtes vraiment ? Qui crois vous connaître juste parce que vous lui avez souris gentiment lors d'un face à face..?

Le jeune homme aux yeux azurs se leva et s'en alla. Laissant la fille à sa danse provocatrice. De toute façon, il était fatigué.

Il faisait froid. Il rentrerait chez lui et se boirait un café. Oui... Il ferait ça. Cette journée l'avait épuisé.

Antoine marchait d'un pas pressé dans la rue. Il s'en voulait éperdument d'être en retard. D'autant plus que c'était important. Élise le tuerait si il avait ne serait-ce qu'une milli-seconde de retard en plus...

Son regard s'attarda soudain sur une silhouette qui avançait docilement dans le froid. Antoine ralentit le pas. Cette personne lui disait quelque chose...

Il hésitait. Devait-il aller voir ce gars et lui parler ou juste continuer son chemin et se tracasser pour rien ?

Ses pieds avancèrent vers la silhouette solitaire.

 **"Bonjour... On se connaîtrait pas, par hasard ?**

L'autre lève les yeux. C'est pas vrai... Encore un fan pesta-t'il intérieurement.

 **-Oh !**

ANTOINE DANIEL ! DEVANT LUI ! LÀ ! A DEUX MÈTRES ! BON DIEU DE BON DIEU ! LE BOSS FINAL DES INTERNETS ! PUTAIN LA VACHE ! FALLAIT FAIRE UN SELFIE ! DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! RAAAAAAH !

 **-On s'est pas déjà vu ?** insista Antoine devant le silence de son interlocuteur  
 **-Heum... Non... Enfin ! Pas en vrai je veux dire... Tu vois sur Internet si bien sûr mais pas...**  
 **-Ah bon ? On s'est déjà vu IRL ?**

A.R.G.H. PUTAIN QUELLE ENFLURE CTE CONNARD ! Afuuuh ! Calme toi Mathieu. Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole. C'est tout simplement logique qu'il ne te connaisse pas. Il est un vidéaste au rabais. Paumé dans la masse des populaires. Tout va bien. Tu t'enflammes trop vite ducon.

 **-Non ! Enfin j'ai vu tes vidéos... Et j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais voilà...**  
 **-Tu en fais aussi ?**  
 **-Eubah...**  
 **-Non parce que c'est ce que tu avais l'air de sous-entendre tout à l'heure.**  
 **-Ouais j'en fais. Disons que je fais le même genre que toi. J'ai juste commencé avant, donc j'ai mieux percé.**  
 **-Oh. D'accord. Mais alors est-ce qu'on se connaît ?**

Mais putain c'est quoi cette question ? J'viens de lui dire que c'était possible avec Internet et ce con en rajoute une couche ?!

 **-Mais... Oui puisqu'on se parle !**  
 **-Non. Je te connais. J'en suis sûr. Je me souviens de toi. Je... Je me souviendrais toujours de tes yeux. Impossible de les oublier. C'est ce que je m'étais dis. Et maintenant... Je suis sûr que c'est toi... Tu voulais manger une crêpe ! Et j'te parlais comme si j'étais un gamin super éduqué !**

Mathieu cligna des yeux. Trop plein d'informations. Il avait voulu manger des crêpes un bon milliard de fois dans sa vie.

 **-Heu... Pas convaincu... Écoute Antoine, moi je suis Mathieu ok ?**

Antoine sursauta en entendant son prénom.

 **-Ah ! Oui oui ok ! Ben enchanté alors...**  
 **-Ouaip. Merci pour le compliment sinon.**

L'homme aux cheveux bruns vit clairement Mathieu rougir. C'était étrange pensait-il. Étrange qu'il se souvienne autant de ce moment là. C'était plutôt flou en fait. Il avait quoi ? 14 ans ? Et maintenant il en avait 21. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment qui avait fait tangué sa vision quand le parfum de Mathieu avait chatouillé ses narines.

 **-De rien... Je dois y aller. Salut."**

Mathieu observa l'autre s'en aller.

Hébété. C'était le mot. Sa fatigue s'était envolée. Il aurait aimer courir après Antoine. Lui demander son numéro. Ou un sourire.

Juste un sourire.

 _ **"Tu sais Antoine, un jour tu tombera vraiment amoureux. Cette personne tu aura l'impression de la voir partout. Tu pensera tout le temps à elle, et tu voudra la revoir. Et peut être que tu la reverra, cette fameuse personne. Mais n'hésite pas à lui avouer que tu l'aime éperdument si c'est le cas ! Car tu le sais bien ! Chaque seconde compte !... Et si tu ne profite pas du bon moment pour faire un acte de preuve d'amour il sera trop tard. N'oublie pas Antoine. Chaque seconde compte. Et si tu as des doutes, si tu ne sais pas si cette personne t'aime aussi, il suffit que tu cherche les petits riens sur elle et dans ses mimiques quand elle est avec toi. Tu sais Antoine, tout le monde rêve de l'amour. Et chaque seconde compte dans la vie. Alors agit comme tu le voudrais mon petit..."**_

Antoine souriait. Chaque seconde compte. Il fit demi-tour et embrassa Mathieu.

Oui. Aussi brusquement. Mais il avait sentit qu'il le fallait.

Ce baiser sentait le café et le tabac. C'était un doux baiser. Interminable.

Puisqu'il ne finit jamais. Jamais ils ne stoppèrent cet élan d'amour. Et s'aimèrent. La nuit. Le jour. L'année. La vie.

Profitant de chaque seconde d'existence.

Mais peut être pas assez. Ils le savaient d'un côté.

La mort était là. Dure et froide. Ramenant la vérité en face.

 **"Mais alors, dis moi Maman, pourquoi le vieux monsieur il sourit devant la tombe de son maris ? Et pourquoi n'as-t-il pas l'air triste ?**

 **-Peut être qu'il sait que l'homme qu'il aime et bien là où il est. Peut être qu'avec l'homme qu'il aimait il a profiter de chaque seconde. Et qu'ils se sont aimés autant que Prince Ulric et Chevalier Liam dans ton conte..."**

Antoine souriait. Difficilement il est vrai. Il était déchiré par le chagrin. Mais était si heureux.

Il savait. Que tout irait bien.

Parce que jamais, il n'oublierait ces yeux bleus.

 **Reviews ? Franchement oui ! Svppppppppppp T/T**


End file.
